


Nicolicious

by skelejoose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: It's basically ideas about nico, headcanons, ideas, ill fix the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelejoose/pseuds/skelejoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just blurbs and ideas about Nico and other characters. <br/>Will probably post one idea each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicolicious

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use one, please contact me in the comments.  
> (first time here)

Nico learns how to play ukulele and decorates it in pirate stickers (courtesy of Reyna and Hazel). He also has a nice and gentle voice, which was completely opposite from what the Seven thought he sung like. ( They thought he liked screamo. ) After BoO, he told Will about it, and plays small songs for the patients in the infirmiry, in a big shirt and shorts and covered in plushies and bandages from Will. In exchange for this, he gets kisses from Will, and totally loves it. ( But won't admit it. )


End file.
